


Sugar

by ieros



Series: Cute Mr. Way [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute Mr. Way, M/M, music teacher frank, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieros/pseuds/ieros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom night is the highlight of every school year, but of course, Pete and his friends couldn’t possibly let it go by without doing a special something for everyone’s favourite teachers.</p><p>(I'd just like to say that it's 1 am and I haven't proofread this at all so if it's awful I am sorry forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingfrnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfrnk/gifts).



Prom night. The biggest event of the school year, and certainly the most anticipated. And with just two days to go before the big night, the atmosphere of the school was buzzing. Everyone was asking each other to prom, and everyone was in a good mood, even the teachers. This also might have been why a certain fifth period art class was being much louder than usual- or perhaps it was just because Mr. Way had had one too many cups of coffee at lunch and was too giggly for his own good.  
“And then he came up to me with a big cardboard sign and asked me to go with him!” Hayley Williams proclaimed to the class.  
“That’s so great, Hayley! Tell Chad he better make sure he treats you right, or he’ll have to handle me!” Mr. Way smiled, earning a laugh from the students. Chad was about 6 feet tall, while Mr. Way was tiny in comparison- it wouldn’t be that much of a challenge.  
“Now, while I honestly would love to hear all of your prom proposal stories, and you’re welcome to come and see me to chat whenever, we really have to get a move on with this assignment!” he continued, “Get your sketchbooks out and continue some planning. If you have any questions, come see me.” And with that the class erupted back into chatter, the sounds of pencils on paper and the scuffling of notebooks almost drowned out by it. Mr. Way sat down at his desk, finishing filling out the roll and then scanning the room, looking to see if anyone didn’t understand the task.  
His eyes fell on Ryan, who was staring sadly at his book, as though he’d just had a disappointing realisation. Usually Ryan was sarcastic and full of laughter, especially for Brendon, who Mr. Way was sure he had a thing for. Well, like 99% sure. Maybe 75%.Whatever, Ryan was always making heart eyes at him. But today he didn’t even crack a smile. This, clearly, was somewhat worrying for Mr. Way, who hated to see any of his students unhappy.  
“Ryan? Could you come here a minute?” he called to the brunet. Ryan closed his book with a sigh and made his way to the front of the room.  
“What’s up?” Mr. Way asked once he was standing beside him. “You seem upset.”  
Ryan shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “It’s just a dumb thing. Not worth worrying about.”  
“Anything making you upset is worth worrying about. Do you want to talk about it?”  
Ryan nodded. “Can we go outside?”  
“Sure.” his teacher grinned, holding open the door for the younger boy before stepping out of the room himself.  
“So what’s got you looking so down?” Mr. Way inquired once the door had shut behind them, blocking out the giggles and squeals of the class within. Ryan stared at the ground for a moment.  
“It’s just that, well, nobody’s asked me to prom yet, and there’s only two more days before it…” he trailed off. Mr. Way nodded. “Is there any reason you haven’t told your friends how you’re feeling? They’re quite the matchmakers it seems.” he said, referring to when Pete and Brendon had succeeded in formulating a plan to hook he and the music teacher, Mr. Iero, up- he really should thank them at some point.  
“Well, they’re just- they’re just so content on their own. They don’t seem to care if they have dates or not, except maybe Patrick, but I don’t really like going to him about things because he gives that kind of advice which is really good but you can never seem to actually follow, so…” Ryan sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Mr. Way mulled over this for a second.  
“Mm, there’s something else, isn’t there? Some other reason why you don’t want to talk to them.”  
Ryan blushed slightly, his cheekbones gaining a rosy hue. “W-what do you mean?”  
Mr. Way rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment, before looking back up at Ryan, who was already a good few centimetres taller than him. “Oh, I dunno… Does it have anything to do with who you were hoping to ask you?” Ryan turned positively crimson at this.  
“No! I don’t- well, maybe a little…” he mumbled. Mr. Way smiled softly.  
“I think I know what’s going on here. And it’s perfectly okay.” he said warmly. Ryan looked startled.  
“How do you know?”  
“Oh, come on, I see how you look at Brendon. I’m surprised he hasn’t yet, oh, you two would be so cute together!” Mr. Way practically squealed. Upon seeing the mortified look on Ryan’s face he composed himself slightly. “I mean, um, us teachers have our ways.”  
Ryan giggled, brightening up slightly. “What should I do then? I mean, he’s never gonna ask me. I think he’s straight.”  
Mr. Way thought for a moment. “You know, he could be thinking the exact same thing right now. I think you should ask him.” Ryan looked uncertain.  
“What if he says no?”  
“Then say ‘fuck it’ and take a cardboard cutout of Ryan Gosling.”  
Ryan snorted. “Okay, I’ll ask him… But only if you let us set up a surprise for you at prom.”

-

‘Study Group’ was it’s official name, but really Wednesday afternoons were spent at Pete’s house pretending to do homework, but actually goofing off. But today they were putting their homework to good use- Brendon and Ray had had a successful spitball competition using their maths sheet. Now the group was lounging around on the floor, chatting about this and that.  
“Guys, we have to pull something at prom. We can’t miss this opportunity.” Pete said, rolling into his stomach, his head resting on Patrick’s calf.  
“But what? We’re not hooking up anymore teachers.” Patrick said, the last part mostly directed at the boy who’s jaw was digging into his shin.  
“Maybe I should dye my hair pink for it. That’d get some attention.” Pete pondered aloud.  
“You are NOT dying your hair pink.” Ray and Patrick said in almost perfect unison. Pete rolled his eyes. “Just an idea.”  
“We should do something for Mr. Way and Mr. Iero. Give ‘em a memorable night.” Brendon laughed. Ryan chuckled from where he was hanging upside down off of Pete’s bed.  
“Actually, I did have an idea…”

-

Ryan was nervous during his first two periods on Thursday. Why? Because at break he was going to keep his promise to Mr. Way and ask Brendon to prom. He’d planned out what he was going to say last night while he was meant to be sleeping, and all he could do now was hope for the best. Chemistry and French passed by in a blur, and now he found himself walking over to the cafeteria with his stomach churning. What if Brendon turned him down? What if he felt so awkward that he didn’t want to be Ryan’s friend anymore? He was starting to get second thoughts, but remembered how sure Mr. Way had been about it, so he took a deep breath and entered the canteen.  
He spotted Brendon sitting alone at their table- good, it would only make things more awkward if the other guys were around.  
“Hey, Bren.” he said, sitting down next to his friend.  
“What’s up?” Brendon asked cheerily. Ryan had to fight back the urge to say “the sky”.  
“Nothing much.” he replied. “Hey, uh, Bren, can I ask you something?”  
Brendon took a bite out of his peach. “Shoot.”  
“I was wondering maybe you uh… fuck, if you maybe wanted to go to prom with me?” Ryan bit his lip, waiting for an answer.  
Brendon swallowed his peach. “Sure.”  
Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. “Wait… Just ‘sure’? No shock, no disbelief?” Brendon shook his head.  
“Nah man, I kinda figured you were into me a while back. I was just waiting for you to ask.”  
“Oh.” Ryan said quietly.  
Pause.  
And then “You’re a fucking asshole, Brendon.”  
“I know.”  
The two boys burst out laughing, then waited for their friends to arrive so they could tell them the news.

-

Tonight was the night. Cars were lined up outside of the school. Some had gone so far as to rent limos, while others were being carpooled by their parents. Brendon had chosen to collect Ryan himself, partially because he was too broke to afford a limo, and partially because his father would flip his shit if he found out Brendon was going to prom with a dude. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic, but he hadn't exactly had much time to prepare. He really wished Ryan had asked him a little earlier.  
“There’s the happy couple!” Pete grinned as they walking into the gym. “Might we expect an announcement by the end of the week?”  
“Fuck off, Pete.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes, which only made Pete laugh.  
“Well as much as tonight is to be a night of romance,” he continued, “We have a plan to pull. Meet us at ten by the DJ table. And uh. Go do your relationship thing. Shove your tongues down each other’s throats or soemthing.”  
That last comment made Brendon blush awfully, while Ryan giggled and dragged him off to have their prom photos taken. Pete made his way back to their group, which was largely diminished in size seeing as they’d lost two members to prom night’s bad music-filled grasp.  
“It’s kinda weird seeing them together, finally.” Ray said. Patrick nodded.  
“Yeah. It’s like one of those things you expect to happen, and then when it actually happens you’re like ‘Woah I wasn’t actually expecting that’.”  
Pete nodded thoughtfully. He was kinda bummed he hadn’t been the one to play matchmaker- from what he’d gathered, Mr. Way had done that. But that only made him more excited for the evening’s plans.

-

Mr. Way had been mildly reluctant to go to prom this year. Of course, he wanted to see all of his students and try and make sure they had an amazing evening, but he knew that a certain group of boys had something up their sleeves. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was. They’d already hooked him up with Mr. Iero, and that was going to be hard to top.  
Speaking of Mr. Iero, he hadn’t seen him anywhere yet. He’d said he’d be there, but he was already a good 15 minutes late, and he was starting to get worried. He decided to busy himself by talking to his students, when he saw Ryan, with Brendon’s hand in his own. He grinned at the two boys, and Ryan grinned back, nudging Brendon, who turned and waved. Ryan then seemed to look past Mr. Way for a moment, then made jabbing motion with his finger at something behind him. Mr. Way turned, and, to his delight, saw Mr. Iero. He was wearing a black suit jacket and a grey and white striped tie, and Mr. Way couldn’t help but admire how nice he looked all dressed up.  
“Damn, I was hoping to scare you.” Mr. Iero grinned.  
“If you scared me I’d probably scream.” Mr. Way giggling, letting the other man rest a hand on his arm.  
“True.” Mr. Iero laughed, grinning widely at the man he’d been sorta kinda going out with for the past month or so. They weren’t official just yet- Frank was waiting for the right time to ask. They’d been out on a few dates, and Frank had to say, Gerard was by far the most interesting person he’d ever met- and the most adorable. He was always excited about something, whether it was that he’d finally finished the drawing he’d been working on, or that he was thinking of getting his class to do a chalkboard mural. It was obvious he really cared about his students, too. He always had a story to share about their successes, and Frank found it endearing just how much he was genuinely concerned for their wellbeing. Not a lot of teachers thought that way.  
His thoughts were cut off by Gerard’s voice.  
“Oh, I think I should warn you.”  
“Warn me about what?” Frank asked warily.  
“Ryan told me that he and his friends are planning me a ‘surprise’. I’m not really sure what they’re planning, but, uh, yeah…” Gerard trailed off. The shorter of the two chuckled.  
“I’ll keep my guard up.” Frank replied, entirely unaware that just across the gym, someone was already watching them.

-

It was 9:55, and the party was in full swing. Everyone had long since gotten over how cheesy the music was, and many people were now dancing along to the funky chicken, including Mr. Hurley, the muscly gym teacher, which was quite the sight.  
Pete, Patrick, and Ray, though, were waiting in anticipation for 10 o’clock. Pete kept scanning the room for Brendon and Ryan, hoping he’d spot them walking over. They had better not be late, he refused to let his plan be ruined just because Ryan Ross couldn’t keep his hand’s off of Brendon Urie’s a-  
“Hey.” said Ryan. Pete jumped, turning around to face the two boys that had snuck up behind him. They were both slightly flushed, possibly because it was hot, or possibly because they had been making out in the corner of the room. Brendon looked excited, and even Ryan was smiling.  
“Ready?” Pete asked. They nodded.  
“Ready as fuck.” Brendon grinned. “Let’s do this!”  
And so the group of five began making their way over to the DJ table. One thing was for sure, this wasn’t a night any of them would be forgetting any time soon.

-

Gerard had been having a fantastic time with Frank that evening. Frank was incredibly captivating, and made even the smallest story into a riveting tale, and oh man, the energy. Gerard couldn’t even comprehend how such a small man could have so much of it. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he spoke, and was always waving his arms around in excessive hand gestures to get his point across, and every time a song he new came on, he’d start jumping up and down like a 15 year old at their first concert. He was just generally quite an exciting person to be around.  
Frank had in fact just finished telling one of his stories, and Gerard was giggling at it, his cheeks going pink.  
“You what?” he laughed.  
“I took the drumsticks and the dog and I fucking left!” Frank exclaimed, Gerard collapsing onto his shoulder in a fit of silent laughter. “I shit you not, that’s actually what happened!”  
“No, no, I believe you!” Gee replied, trying to compose himself. “It’s just- it’s so crazy! How do you even get in that situation?” Frank shrugged.  
“I dunno, ask the guy who sold me the dog!”  
Gerard let out one last chuckle, and then rested his head on Frank’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but notice that he smelt of firewood and freshly mown grass. It was a nice smell. Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, a small smile on his lips. This was it. The perfect moment. He leaned in slowly, and-  
“ **Alright, Belleville High, how is everyone doing tonight?** ” came a loud voice over the microphone. Gerard jumped, almost knocking heads with Frank. So much for that moment.  
“Awesome!” came the voice again. Gerard looked over at the DJ table, and saw that the voice was coming from none other than Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie by his side.  
“I’m glad to hear you’re all having a great time!” Pete called.  
“But-” Brendon cut in. “We are going to have a slight change in plan for this evening.”  
“We’re going to dedicate this next song to a pair of people who you probably know, and if you don’t, then you’re pretty damn unlucky.”  
“That’s right!” Pete continued. “This next song is called Sugar, and it’s dedicated to Mr. Way and Mr. Iero!”  
The opening notes began to play to the song as the two boys left the microphone and rejoined their friends. Gerard blushed bright red as everyone cheered, and Frank took his arm.  
“Come on, let’s give them a show.” he beamed.  
So as everyone watched, Frank began to dance with Gerard, twirling him and grabbing him and just generally making up for the fact that Gerard could not actually dance to save his life. He could vaguely hear people clapping and whooping, but he didn’t care. Right now it was just him and Gerard and the music, and that was all he needed. Nothing else existed in that moment.  
As the song drew to an end and the cheers died down slightly, they began to slow down. Frank put his hands on Gerard’s waist, swaying him in time to the music. Gerard was panting slightly, out of breath from being spun around so many times.  
They locked eyes, gazing at each other for a few seconds before Gerard leaned in and did what he’d been wanting to do for months: he kissed him.  
The room erupted into applause, people letting out long wolf-whistles, everyone ecstatic that their favourite teachers were finally together, because, let’s face it, everyone had seen it coming.  
But Mr. Way was by far the happiest person in the entire room, and as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, he made a mental note to thank Pete- because god damn, this really was sugar sweet.


End file.
